Wild Arms: Emotions Running Deep
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Wild ARMS series poetry, from all the games in the series.
1. The Birth of an Exorcist 4 quatrains

**The Birth of an Exorcist**

The torrents of fire, the sword's burning pain  
The laughter of a demon is a chilling refrain  
I try to move but response I have none  
As I faint in the town, I realize I am done

I awaken, I'm alive lying in a strange bed  
In walks the doctor who would not leave me for dead  
My life is in ruins and is covered with blight  
So to cushion my sorrows I'll take on the fight

My left eye is now covered with a leather patch  
My left arm is metal without tarnish or scratch  
I'm no longer the child I was a week before  
I'll destroy the demons and settle the score

I take my dagger with my still good right hand  
The final blow is struck, oh isn't this grand  
I know in my heart this won't bring my loved ones home  
But I'll keep on fighting, so demons can't make another feel alone


	2. The Demon on my Shoulder 4 quatrains

**The Demon on my Shoulder**

Kill, it tells me, destroy all in your path  
This is the only way you will survive the fight  
Why should we worry about someone's vengeful wrath  
The last one standing will be the only one to go home tonight

These monsters in front of me are not what they seem  
Once humans who, like me, were ready to fight  
Against the world's evils to fulfill all their dreams  
Who also had people to come home to at night

Don't think, the voice says, what good will it do  
When it'll distract you from winning the fight  
If that happens your life will surely be through  
And you won't be able to go back home tonight

Even though it hurts I will not hold back  
So I will be able to win this long fight  
My old comrades, I have no choice but to attack  
So I can be home with the one I love tonight


	3. I am More A sonnet

**I am More**

I am more than a princess sitting atop her throne  
Whose destiny says that she must be alone  
I am more than the shaman whose job is to free  
The Guardians locked away for an eternity

I am more than a symbol, the embodiment of hope  
Who people everywhere will stop to scope  
I am more than a mage who spends all her time  
Following others in a nice neat straight line

I am more than a girl who is calm and not wild  
Not yet an adult but no longer a child  
I am more than a woman who's crying inside  
For the feelings in my heart that I have to hide

I am more than the powers that keep me in good health  
Who am I you ask, I am really just myself


	4. Buried Memories A sonnet

**Buried Memories**

I don't remember the time I was a child  
I've forgotten about the meaning of happiness  
I left buried the memories of manners so mild  
That forever absented my mind from constant stress

I barely can picture my family in my mind  
Or the friends that I had so happily made  
I can't even remember the life left behind  
Those memories were left buried in their grave

I do remember the many battles I've fought  
And the times that I've spent looking for work  
But I have also forgotten the way I was taught  
How I can fight, live, and survive as a Merc

So now in this temple I beg to be free  
And also to be given back my buried memories


	5. Not Human, Nor Demon 5 quatrains

**Not Human, Nor Demon**

Not human, nor demon was what I was  
The day I entered my fateful sleep  
The reason for it was just because  
The death of my people I'd never have to weep

Not human, nor demon was what I was  
The day the old man took me home  
He taught me the ARM and just what it does  
Until he died and left me all alone

Not human, nor demon was what I was  
When I met my friends Cecilia and Jack  
And who can forget Hanpan with all his fuzz  
We fought the demons and watched each other's back

Not human, nor demon is what I am  
As we continue our journey around the world  
Jack as always being ever so much the ham  
As we walk to a future just unfurled

Not human, nor demon is what I will be  
As I tell Cecilia how much I care  
That I will be hers for eternity  
And if she needs me, I will always be there


	6. Experiences of a Sorceress 11 quatrains

**Experiences of a Sorceress**

All of my life I admired my sis  
A great sorceress with power to burn  
Now that she's gone, I truly miss  
Her fueling my desire to learn

With her gone I took her place  
In a battle to guard our people's hope  
With many dangers for us to face  
Wile with her death I was forced to cope

I met a man who used a gun  
With a demon hiding in his soul  
Fighting a constant battle that must be won  
In order to keep his power in control

His sapphire eyes captured my heart  
I hoped he would get the message I would send  
But when it was over, we had to part  
Because he was in love with his childhood friend

A fugitive was the next to join up  
He was a hero known far and wide  
His friends included a girl and a pup  
And a comrade that he thought had died

We next were joined by a Guardian Priest  
He fought his enemies with a holy cane  
With Pooka, a special kind of beast  
Who could bring a Guardian into this plane

We were being trailed by a female Merc  
An exorcist searching for demons to kill  
She'd spent many years in her line of work  
But she needed friendship to fit the bill

Us five fought and the battle was won  
But then we entered the ultimate war  
When Kuipier Belt blocked out the sun  
We finally realized what we were fighting for

To the Crimson Castle on Lombardia we flew  
Hoping for the help of the last of their kind  
Knowing her world would definitely be through  
She joined up with to get us out of that bind

We fought the Kupier Belt and saved the day  
But only with the Valeria twins' sacrifice  
Then Lord Blazer returned to bring evil to sway  
With our help, Ashley won and ended his vice

Now with that peace has come home  
And I finally realized my true power  
Since I don't have to face the world alone  
I can always rely on my friends in my needed hour


	7. Haikus of the Heroes of Filgaia 13 Haiku...

**Haikus of the Heroes of Filgaia**

This is practically a delay tactic. You see, I want to write Wild ARMs 3 poetry, but I just got the game for Christmas and haven't beaten it yet, and I have no ideas for Wild ARMs 1 or 2 poetry at the moment. Thus I found this answer, haikus for all the main characters in all three games. I didn't deal with NPCs, or Lucied and Anastasia - - as they were only around for one dungeon. Enjoy these little shorts, and expect the next poem to be about one of the Wild ARMs 3 characters (unless divine inspiration hits me).

* * *

**Wild ARMs**

An outcast gunman  
Wanders throughout Filgaia  
Searching for his soul..._Rudy Roughnight_

A vengeful swordsman  
Cries for his slain beloved  
As he journeys far..._Garret "Jack" Van Burace_

A shaman princess  
Fights to protect Filgaia  
From the demonkind..._Cecilia Lynn Adelhyde_

* * *

**Wild ARMs 2**

A possessed young man  
Holds back the demon in him  
To protect this world..._Ashley Winchester_

A young sorceress  
Tries to outshine her sister  
To prove her self-worth..._Lilka Eleniak_

A brilliant hero  
Hiding his feelings away  
Along with his past..._Brad Evans_

A guardian priest  
Defies fate to keep living  
To help save the world..._Tim Rhymless_

A lonely young Merc  
Searches out the demonkind  
To extract vengeance..._Aisha Bernadette "Kanon"_

The last of her race  
She fights to protect the world  
Her ancestors ruled..._Mariavel Armitage_

* * *

**Wild ARMs 3**

A cheerful dreamer  
Journeys in order to find  
What she is made of..._Virginia Maxwell_

A pastless young man  
Searches the world for treasure  
Keeping to himself..._Jet Enduro_

A rebellious youth  
Runs from his own destiny  
To keep his freedom..._Gallows Caradine_

A skillful sniper  
Searches for the legacy  
Of this dying world..._Clive Winslett_


	8. Guardian Angels 5 quatrains

Guardian Angels

Whenever I'm hurt, in danger beyond compare  
He always seems to be right there  
Pulling me from harm's way, risking his life  
Not wanting to add to our team's strife

I'm distant, I'm cold, not able to deal  
With things in my heart I'm beginning to feel  
But no matter how rude I seem to be  
She's always willing to give a lift to me

He watches over me, like he's sent from above  
Unknowing that I want to give him my love  
He thinks no one understands the weight on his soul  
But I will try my best to make him feel whole

"I'm only a machine," ran through my mind  
My ties to the planet, my identity binds  
But she doesn't mind, listens to all of my woes  
As long as I am myself, the person she knows

Nobody knows what the future will bring  
But I know in my heart that their love will sing  
Once they gather the courage in their hearts  
They'll say "I love you," and never again part.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Word…

Just a little late Valentine's present for you all. This was only late because A) I wanted to finish the game in order to make sure there wasn't something I'd overlooked that could be incorporated, and B) was down.


	9. Between Machine and Man 6 quatrains

Between Machine and Man

I live a life between two faces  
My existence overwhelms me like a flood  
One is artificial, born in a lab  
The other a being of pure flesh and blood

It's true I'm a machine, created by the hands  
Of a group seeing how far knowledge can go  
But the fact that inside of me exists real DNA  
Is what leads my mind to consider this woe

Is it my will that drives me onwards  
Always wanting to be right by her side  
Or could some program be ingrained in my being  
That prevents me from deciding to run and hide

I ask myself, "Where does the machine end?  
And where does the man in me begin?"  
But something tells me to just give it up  
This is one battle I am unable to win

She tells me she doesn't think of me like that  
I'm more than just a machine in her eyes  
Even though she doesn't know when this man will sleep  
And a mindless android in his place will arise

For the time being, I'll follow her lead  
As she quests to protect all her friends  
Until I know what to do with my life  
Who knows, maybe our journey together will never end

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

I was recently debating the entire view of bio androids on the machine to man spectrum. I then began working on a segment for my website, writing that article inspired me to write this poem. Ok, I've wanted to write it for some time, but I just needed a little push into doing so.


	10. Protector 5 quatrains

Protector

When I was alone, I did whatever I pleased  
Living for myself, aiding no one in their strife  
But since I met her, those things can no longer be seized  
And I've lost count of the number of times I've saved her life

I guess I fashion myself as her protector  
Watching over her from wherever I am  
When danger is near, I'll never neglect her  
And am always ready to get her out of a jam

"Why do I do these things?" I ask myself every day  
It's not like me, we should just stay apart  
But something inside tells me not to just go away  
That I should concede, and listen to my heart

As I watch her sleep at night in her bed  
Knowing she's safe, that there's nothing to fear  
I try to sort out the answers swimming around in my head  
And realize, I want to always be near

Is it that elusive emotion that she calls love  
Or could it be something else that I can't name  
Maybe she's an angel, sent to me from above  
But whatever the case, my life will never be the same

- - - -

Teefa's Last Word…

What do you expect from me besides sap? Besides, I just came from the school's production of "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum" on Saturday, and had to try and get the disturbing images out of my head. That would be, the four Drifters in Togas. Jet looked kinda hot though. Then I told Lufia, and she had to draw the four Drifters dressed as Romans. Though heck, it does kind of show of a little more skin than what he usually wears. (goes off in a daydream about Jet without a shirt on because he's injured, and Virginia is treating his wounds with Heal Berries)


	11. The Power He Wields A Sonnet

****

The Power He Wields

The power he wields here in his hands   
Developed to heal these war ravaged lands   
The power he wields here in his soul   
Can help to make our wounded hearts whole   
  
The power he wields here in his mind   
Aids him to get himself out of a bind   
The power he wields here in his arm   
Protects me and keeps me safe from harm   
  
The power he wields here in his life   
Helps him to move on through toil and strife   
The power he wields here in his eyes   
Pulls me in despite his veil of disguise   
  
The power he wields over my heart   
Brought me into his love, we never will part   


- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

Just another mushy poem I came up with while in class. I was planning on using this for a school project, but then the professor changed the plan and made us all work in our discussion groups. How can you write a story with four or five friends breathing down your back? I for one am a solo writer. Except for the impute given by the girls. But even then, I'm in charge of the entire operation.


End file.
